wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Clefthoof
ClefthoovesRise of the Horde, pg 132 (pl. also "clefthoof" ) are large, hairy kodo-like beasts native to Nagrand and Alternate Draenor. They can be found in southern Nagrand. They are skinnable for Thick Clefthoof Leather and drop Clefthoof Meat when killed. The clefthoof are the wooly cousins of the kodo,World of Warcraft the Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide, pg. 331 but are not biologically related, having developed independently on separate worlds. Clefthoof became sickly and corrupt as a result of Draenor's fel corruption and subsequent transformation into Outland. It appears that ancient orcs hunted clefthoof and used their neck plating as ritual ornamentation for various sites. The Ancestral Grounds is an example of this. Notable clefthoof are Brokentoe, an old clefthoof who is the first challenge faced in the Ring of Blood, and the ancient Banthar, whose horn is wanted as proof of hunting skill by Hemet Nesingwary. In Warlords of Draenor From "Beasts of the Savage Lands – Nagrand": Heroes who ventured to Outland may have encountered the clefthoof before, but seeing one of these majestic creatures in their prime is a different experience entirely. Large enough to quake the ground, covered with a thick valuable pelt, and armed with enormous tusks, these gigantic beasts are a hunter’s most treasured prize and worst nightmare rolled into one. The meat of a single adult clefthoof can feed an orc clan for days, but their inclination to travel in large packs makes them dangerous prey - beware their devastating headbutt or swiping attacks with their formidable tusks. Fortunately, it’s nearly impossible to be surprised by these massive beasts – heroes will be able to see and hear them coming from far away! Hunter pet :Clefthooves also includes Rhinos. They are exotic beasts and can only be tamed by beast mastery hunters with the ability. Though hunters can respec their pet clefthooves into Cunning or Ferocity, they are inherently Tenacity. In addition to the abilities that come standard with all pets ( and ) and those given to their natural or retrained specialization, all clefthooves are given the following: * * * Biology Clefthoof are large herbivores native to the plains of Nagrand. They seem to have adapted to complete exposure, their wooly coats and thick skin protecting them from the elements, and living only in open areas. They have evolved with large, powerful horns and bony neck plating, both of which can be assumed to function mainly in dueling between males over mates due to the absence of a predatory species in Nagrand able to take down the clefthoof. Their great size is most likely the only deterrent the clefthoof needs against natural predators. Although stated by a strategy guide, it would seem impossible for kodos and clefthoof to be related to each other (except through a titan connection). During the original Horde incursions into Azeroth, any such animal accidentally finding its way through the Dark Portal would have found itself in the Eastern Kingdoms where no currently-living animals resemble the kodos or clefthoof. Although both are plains animals, the kodo is native to the plains of Kalimdor, where it was domesticated by the tauren, long before the Dark Portal ever linked Draenor and Azeroth. That said, it should be noted that there are many other races native to Azeroth that are also native to Draenor, including skunks, tallstriders, scorpions, ancients and even worgs and wolves, among other things. Another possible reason for their similarities is parallel evolution, where in different environments with similar conditions, animals tend to take the same body shapes. Types * Aged Clefthoof * Clefthoof * Clefthoof Bull * Clefthoof Calf * Clefthoof Runt (critter) * Decrepit Clefthoof * Tame Clefthoof Notable clefthooves * Banthar * Brokentoe * Stompy References External links Category:Animals Category:Beasts Category:Clefthooves Category:Draenor mobs Category:Outland mobs Category:Tenacity beasts Category:Tamable beasts Category:Warlords of Draenor mobs